Other Ways To Say Goodbye
by Not Just A Reader - A Fangirl
Summary: It's always been Harry Ron and Hermione. They'd been through so much together, so much so that now, they were attuned to each other, so much that they are practically three parts of one entity. She couldn't imagine losing them. Until the day she did. Hermione finds a way to cope with never having said goodbye. A story about loss, coping, and healing. oneshot
**A/N: I'M BACK!**

 **So I started this fic like two years ago but never finished it until now! This was meant to be a lot more elaborate, but I made the terrible mistake of NOT WRITING DOWN MY PLANS! so here it is, I decided to leave it simple and mysterious. Enjoy! :)**

..oOo..

 **Other Ways To Say Goodbye**

"You guys ready for this?" Harry asked.

"We've been training for this our whole lives, mate," Ron answered. "If we're not now, we might as well never be."

"Just as well we've got each other, eh?" Harry smiled at his best friends. Hermione managed to find it in herself to smile back, glancing at their companion, Remus Lupin.

The truth was, she was terrified. You'd think she'd be used to it by now, having ran across the country the previous year, fleeing Death Eaters, escaping from the metaphorical dragon's den, escaping on an actual dragon, battling Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts, and so on and so forth. But the truth was, she wasn't. The prospect of going out on her first mission for the Order terrified her.

Just as well she's got Harry and Ron with her.

"Yeah."

The enormity of their relationship, the intenseness of her love for her two best friends, suddenly hit her. They'd been through so much together, been practically attached at the hip. They'd roamed the country together, battled at the Battle of Hogwarts together, faced Voldemort together, barely escaped together from the Death's clutch. So much so that now, they were attuned to each other's movements and thoughts, so much that they are practically three parts of one entity. She couldn't imagine losing them.

"Let's go," Remus announced, opening the door of number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She didn't know why something as simple as retrieving Ravenclaw's diadem from Hogwarts frightened her so much. They had all their plans and their back-up plans and their back-up plans for the back-up plans all worked out and memorized, they had the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. And it was Hogwarts.

But it was also because of Hogwarts that this is so dangerous. Death Eaters still guarded the ancient, now-ruined castle day and night, and getting to the Room of Requirement to fetch the second-last piece of Voldemort's soul (outside of his body at least) to be destroyed was not going to be an easy feat. After they destroyed the diadem, the snake would be all that stood between Voldemort and the cliff of death. They didn't know about Harry being Horcrux until they had confronted Voldemort, at which point he had made an attempt at Harry's life. And succeeded at it, too, until Harry miraculously came back to life, the Horcrux inside him destroyed. They had failed to kill Voldemort and had barely escaped with their lives.

"Be careful, you lot," Kingsley appeared behind them. "I don't care how foolproof Hermione's plans are, be careful."

"My plans are hardly foolproof, sir," Hermione said. "We'll be careful, though. And we've got Remus with us. We'll be okay."

"I hope so."

She gripped Harry's and Ron's hands, and Apparated to Hogwarts.

..oOo..

By the time she saw the jets of green light, it was too late.

"NOO!" Hermione screamed. Remus hurried to grab hold of her, preventing her from running over to Harry and Ron's bodies, now laying heaped on the ground. "NOO! HARRY! RON! NO!" She struggled in his hold, trying to break free. "REMUS! LET ME GO!"

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Hermione, there's nothing you can do." He felt a flash of deja-vu, to the time, over two years ago, when he had to do the same thing, when he had had to hold Harry back from running towards his godfather, his best friend. "Hermione, you can't do anything for them anymore. We've got to go, before the Death Eaters come back."

Why the Death Eaters had disappeared after killing the Chosen One and his best friend, Remus didn't know. They had probably not noticed Remus and Hermione in the shadows of the tall piles of discarded objects, and only fought Harry and Ron who were keeping watch. Whatever the reason, he didn't want them to realise the last member of the trio was there and come back for her.

She still hadn't stopped struggling, but now she had taken to beating at him with her fists, her wand seemingly forgotten.

"Hermione, we've got to go."

"No…no …"

Ignoring her pleas, he made sure the diadem was in his pocket, before turning on the spot, Apparating them back to safety.

She was still struggling when they appeared on the front step of Grimmauld Place, and Remus led them inside. With a considerable and surprising show of strength, she pushed him away.

"No, no, no," she was muttering. "We've got to go back. We can't leave them there!"

"Hermione," Remus reached out hesitantly, afraid to set her off. He broke his caution when she ran out the door, running back to the Apparition point, no doubt to Apparate back to Hogwarts. He grabbed her before she managed the feat, and managed to pull her inside, and into the drawing room, all the while with her struggling and protesting.

"Remus! We've got to go back. They might still be alive."

Remus shook his head. "Hermione, they can't be. They got hit by the Killing Curse. You saw it."

"No! No. They're still alive…" Her intense gaze was desperate now. "They might still be…there's a chance…"

She broke down. She buried her face in his chest, sobs wracking through her body. Her arms were wound tight around his waist, and her hands were gripping his shirt in bunches at his back. They sank to the floor, as he held her in his arms, comforting her the only way he knew how. "Just let it out, love," he murmured, one hand smoothing down her hair and the other at her back. "Let it all out." He understood her agony, knew her pain so well. He knew exactly what it's like to lose your closest friends, the ones you grew up with, fought with, the ones you thought you'd grow old with. Instead, they went, leaving you behind with nothing and no one for company but the dull ache in that hollow in your heart, the part of you that they had once occupied.

He felt like crying himself. Harry, the only thing that was left of James, the only reminder of the people who had accepted him wholly since he was but a child, was gone. And Ron, poor, loyal Ron, who was as susceptible to betraying Harry as Sirius had been to James, and was a wonderful person, an incredible wizard, and a good man in himself. And now they were gone, and it was like James and Sirius all over again, and he could only imagine what it must be like for Hermione, how much worse the agony is for her, if this is what it was like for him.

After a while, she grew quiet, and her sobs subsided. He pulled back to look at her face. She had stopped crying, but her eyebrows were drawn and her eyes had a painfully hollow look in them that scared him to the ends of the earth.

"Hermione," he said, more than a little bit alarmed. She turned to him, then looked deep into his eyes, brown meeting green, golden flecks meeting hazel ones, and for the life of him, he didn't dare look away.

"Is it supposed to hurt so much?" Her voice was hoarse and her tone was hopeless, and it only broke his heart even more.

He pulled her back into his arms. "I guess so."

Suddenly there was a loud noise, footsteps, hurrying footsteps, coming towards the drawing room. Kingsley, Molly, Arthur and George appeared at the doorway.

"What happened?" Molly asked frantically. "I heard crying. Where…" she paused, looking around the room. "Where's Harry and Ron?" Her voice had gone quiet.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned away. Remus swallowed.

"We were outnumbered," he explained. "The diadem…it must have been jinxed, or something. As soon as we touched it, Death Eaters appeared all over the place. They didn't notice Hermione and I, but…they…Harry and Ron…" When Molly's face whitened to the shade of a ghost, he didn't know how to continue. She stared wide-eyed at Remus for a moment, then turned and fled the room. Arthur and George hurried after her.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Well, at least you two made it back," Kingsley said hoarsely. Remus shook his head.

"I don't know why, but they disappeared after they…killed…Harry and Ron." The words felt like lead coming up his throat. Kingsley nodded.

"Have you got the diadem?" His voice was back to business.

Remus let go of Hermione, only now noticing that he was still holding her. He reached inside his coat and took out of diadem, elegant and beautiful in its looks, deadly and powerful in what it contains. Just as before at the ruins of Hogwarts when he grabbed it from where Harry had dropped it when he turned to fight, it turned hot within a second. He quickly let go, letting it clatter to the floor.

George came back in, this time with something in his hands. A Basilisk fang.

"Thought you might need this," he said, eyeing the diadem. He held out the fang.

Remus turned to Kingsley, then Hermione, then George. Did he have to do it?

"Hermione," Kingsley said. "Would you like to do the honours?"

Hermione eyed the diadem. Suddenly, she found that she hated it, hated it with all her heart. It was because of it that Harry and Ron had died. It was the reason for Fred's death, and Snape's, and Dumbledore's, and countless other people's. No, she caught herself. Not the diadem itself, but what it contains. Voldemort. Stupid, evil Voldemort. The diadem was nothing but an unfortunate piece of precious relic that had found itself in Voldemort's hands. It wasn't the diadem's fault. But destroying the diadem was destroying Voldemort himself.

She slowly nodded. She stood up, took the fang from George's hand, and without remorse, stabbed the diadem right in its center, right below the dangling blue jewel. Black flames burst upwards, and Hermione staggered back, falling but then steadied by Remus' arms. There was screaming – painful, miserable-sounding screaming that hurt her ears. But then the screaming stopped, and the flames died down, and the diadem lay blackened on the ground, and Hermione's knees gave out underneath her again.

"Hermione," she heard Remus call at her side, his arms softening her fall. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, then whispered, "I never even got to say goodbye."

..oOo..

A knock sounded at her door. Hermione didn't react at all, didn't bother to get up to open the door, didn't bother to even lift her head from her lying position on her bed. She didn't want company, she wanted to be left alone.

"Hermione, it's me," Remus's voice called. "Hermione, please open the door."

Silence, from both ends.

"If you're not going to open the door, then I'm coming in." His voice was soft but assertive. She didn't react. "Right, I'm coming in."

Her door opened, making her squint at the bright light coming through.

Remus took one look at the figure lying desolately on the bed, and sighed.

"Hermione, you can't lock yourself in here forever," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "It's been nearly two days." She hadn't even changed, hasn't even pulled her shoes off, and her hair was a dirty, tangled mess, but none of that was the thing that scared him. Her face was so desolate, he was alarmed to think that that expression might have been him all those years ago. "Please, come out. Or at least, talk to someone. Don't keep it all bottled in. Talk to me. I know what it feels like, remember?"

"Please leave me alone." She turned her back on him.

Remus sighed.

"Kingsley is calling a meeting about Harry and Ron's bodies," he informed her, hoping it would encourage her to get out of bed. "They don't want to leave them there. Meeting starts in twenty minutes. Come if you want."

He stood up and walked out, but he didn't miss the slight turning of her head at the mention of retrieving Harry and Ron's bodies.

Twenty minutes later, Remus was nothing if he wasn't relieved at the sight of Hermione walking into the kitchen, freshly showered and in clean clothes, and if her eyes still had that hopeless look in them, at least they were alert, and for that, he was glad.

"Glad you could join us, Hermione," Kingsley said, neither pity nor blame in his voice. Hermione nodded. "Have a seat." She sat down next to Remus, but avoided his eyes. She didn't want to face him just yet.

"Right, I assume everyone knows why we're here?" Kingsley announced. Watching everyone nod, he continued, "I really don't want to leave them there, and there's a chance that the Death Eaters might take them, or have done so already. So, we need a team, or at least a pair to go and retrieve them."

"I'll go," Hermione said. Kingsley nodded, as if anticipating it already.

"Right," he said, looking around at the others. "Any other volunteers? I want Remus, at least, and…"

"No," Hermione said abruptly. "No. I do this alone."

Kingsley frowned at her, while Remus turned towards her, alarmed. "Hermione, you shouldn't…"

"I know it's dangerous. I don't care," she said. "I want to do this alone."

Remus glanced towards Kingsley, waiting for his decision, knowing that, as much as he wanted to, no amount of persuading or protesting would change her mind.

"Alright." Kingsley seemed to understand why she wanted to go alone. "You can go. Preferably sometime before tomorrow night."

Hermione nodded, then stood up and left the room.

..oOo..

Remus watched her walk down the hallway to the door that night, worry and some other unpleasant emotion cinching at his chest. Some protective part of him didn't want to let her go on this mission. It was her first solo mission, and it was going alone to a place that was probably infested with Death Eaters on an emotionally-charged errand. She didn't even have a plan. That part of him wanted to sneak after her, just to make sure she was okay. But another part whispered that she needed this, time alone with Harry and Ron, to get closure, and in completing the mission, fully grow as an Order member by surviving it on her own.

But still.

"You know I don't feel right letting you go on your own," he said to her back.

"You don't have to worry about me." Her voice was closed-off, distant, and she didn't even turn her head.

Remus sighed, watching her open the door.

"I know," he said. "But I still think you should go with someone, just to be sa—"

"I'll be fine, Remus, I'm not stupid!"

He blinked.

"I never said you were. I just don't think you're ready for this yet."

She glared at him.

"Okay, that came out wrong," he hastily amended. "I just…I'm just trying to say…I'm just worried about you."

"You know, one day, you're going to have to accept that I'm not the thirteen-year-old you first met anymore," she snapped at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I am now a legal adult and in no need of your constant attention and fathering, so you can lay it off for once."

He frowned, trying to reason with the hurt blooming inside him that she was grieving and this was natural. "I have accepted that. I guess I just thought…" He trailed off, not really knowing what he thought.

She glanced at him, guilt pooling in her stomach for snapping at him.

"Tell Kingsley I'll be back in about an hour, a few at most."

He sighed again, nodding.

"Okay. Bye. Be safe."

She frowned, looking at him curiously. Then her gaze dropped to the floor, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked back up at him again, and there was something in her eyes that he couldn't recognize, but it didn't fail to send an uneasy feeling into his stomach.

She nodded. "I'll see you later."

..oOo..

Remus could have sworn he felt the table tilt to one side as the sky-high pile of parchment, filled with cramped lines of tiny handwriting, and the equally mountainous tower of books, landed on his personal desk in the Black family library. He looked up to find Hermione rolling her shoulders, as if the transport of the consignment had worn out her muscles. He didn't doubt it.

"Kingsley told me to tell you to have a look at them," she said, not meeting his eyes as was her standard behaviour when around him now. "As soon as possible."

He sighed, not for the first time that week, or even that day, as she walked out the door. Of course, just another assignment added to his never-ending workload. It didn't help that his work rate had been catastrophically low that month. It didn't help that Hermione had stopped talking to him unless absolutely necessary, ever since she came back from her mission.

Of course, the former was the result of the latter. Up until a month ago, Hermione had worked with him in research, spending hours, sometime days in the library on end, but now he couldn't work without her. His ideas didn't form without Hermione there to bounce them off back and forth, his plans were faulty without her to point out the flaws, and his discoveries in research didn't arise without her to help him flesh things out. He missed her. He missed her researching in the desk next to his, missed her spreading books and parchment all over the floor as she leaned against the foot of an armchair to read a massive tome, missed the way she'd jump over excitedly to him whenever she discovered something, missed the way her lips would pinch together slightly when she's concentrating, creating a tiny pout. Now that she's stopped talking to him, all he's done for a month is formulate a back-up plan for getting inside Ollivander's shop, as his draft for the first plan had been waved down by Kingsley as soon as he presented it.

To be fair, it wasn't just him she was ignoring. She had stopped talking to everyone, throwing herself into work, locking herself up in her room or hiding in a corner of the Black library where no one would know to find her. Except him, because he knows all her hiding places, but after several attempts at getting her to talk, he'd stopped and let her have her peace. She only comes to meals once in a while, to Molly's great dismay, only coming after everyone else had retreated to eat whatever Molly had kept on the table under a warming charm for her. Everyone had kept their distance for a while, but Remus knew people were slowly getting tired of her self-imposed solitude. Him, most of all.

"Remus?"

He jerked out of his thoughts. Molly's face was poking through the doorway.

"It's dinnertime."

"Right. I'll be right down," Remus replied. He didn't return his gaze to his work fast enough to miss Molly's rolling her eyes.

"Of course you will be." She sounded exasperated. "You say right down, you mean in a few hours. You and Hermione both."

He gave her a look through his lashes.

"Really?"

"She's locked herself up in her room again," Molly said, pursing her lips. She had fully stepped into the room now. "As you will do yourself in here, no doubt."

Remus didn't say anything, only returned to his work. He didn't like to lie, and what Molly said was true.

"You two need to stop doing that," Molly said. "You need to get out of this library, okay? And do something about Hermione, won't you?" She started walking out.

"Why me?"

"Because." She turned back to him, hand on the doorknob. "You know her. You two used to be as thick as thieves. You were her best friend, besides Harry and Ron, of course. If anyone could get her out of this state, it'd be you." She left.

Remus sighed yet again. He supposed Moly was right. But he had work to do. So, then, paying no mind yet to Molly's words, he went back to work, trying to concentrate. It was quite a productive evening. He managed to finish off one assignment, and start another, not to mention finding some time to take a look at the notes Hermione had given him. The next time he looked up, it was midnight.

His stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten? He had had breakfast that morning; he had grabbed a banana as he walked past the kitchen. But other than that… Remus decided he should probably eat now. Everything else can wait.

He tiptoed down the stairs, remembering to skip the trick step. He walked into the kitchen just in time to see Hermione starting to dig in to the left-out food with her hands, not even bothering to put it onto a separate plate. He felt the corner of his mouth quirk upwards.

"Hermione?"

She started, eyes wide as a deer's caught in a headlight.

"Remus! I-I…" she stuttered, retrieving her hands from the plate quick as a flash. "I was just…um…" She had stopped looking at him. She quickly strode over to the sink and washed her hands. "I, um…I'll just go now."

He stopped her as she walked past him.

"Weren't you just eating?" he asked sincerely, not meaning to tease her, but she still blushed. But she still didn't look at him.

"I…er…I'm not hungry," she said, pulling away.

Remus frowned.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, Hermione," he said. "In fact, I haven't seen you eat for over a month."

"I have been eating!"

"I know, Hermione," Remus sighed. "But not often enough to be healthy, I know that much. Molly made sure to let me know."

"I'm fine." She turned and walked up the stairs, and he hastily followed.

"Hermione, please," Remus said, grabbing her arm. "Hermione, listen to me!"

She stopped, sighed then turned around.

"Hermione, I know you're sad, and I know you're still grieving," he said. "But isolating yourself doesn't help."

"I haven't been isolating myself."

"You don't come down to meals, you only talk to people when necessary, you lock yourself up in your room, and you don't look at me when you're talking to me. I'd call that isolating."

Hermione glared at him.

"So what? So what if I'm isolating myself. I don't see how that's any of your concern."

Remus took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm.

"But it is. Because I care about you. We all do. And we all worry about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me, or pity me, for that matter."

"We're not pitying you, Hermione, we know better than that," Remus said patiently. "We know you're strong enough to deal with it on your own."

Hermione sighed, sitting down on the stairs.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not strong enough to deal with it on my own," she said, her face in her hands.

Remus sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That's what we're here for," he said. "When you need to talk."

She sighed again. "I know. It's just…it's so hard, being around people. Every time I look at Molly or Arthur or George, I see Ron. And every time I look around the house, I get reminded of Sirius, and then I remember Harry. And it's so hard to look at food and stop myself from turning around to call Ron's name. It's easier to stay in my room where I can just give in." Her voice broke, and a single tear slipped from her eyes. "No one sees me cry, no one hears me. No one sees how I wreck my room then fix it then wreck it again, a dozen times a week. And when I finally calm down, I sit down and make myself do my work, but with every word I read their faces come up in my mind. And I convince myself that that'll be the last time, that I'll get over it, that it'll get better. But then it doesn't." By now she was crying in earnest, tears flowing from her eyes, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs.

"It will get better, Hermione," Remus said. He wrapped the other arm around her and pulled her in, as she buried her face in his shoulder. "But it takes time. And locking yourself away doesn't help. And don't protest, but I know, I _know_ Harry and Ron wouldn't want you to be like this. They don't want you to be like this. They'd want you to keep going with your life, to keep being that defiant, brave, intelligent, beautiful young woman, that impossibly annoying bookworm. They wouldn't want you to waste your life away."

He pulled back, wiping the tears away from her face.

"It will get better, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed. "I…I'm sorry for being so reclusive, and rude."

"It's okay," he said. "I know I speak for the household."

"Thank you."

He only smiled at her.

..oOo..

She paused at the front door to pull on her shoes, dark leather boots the colour of night, and shrugged on the warm but light black coat. Outside, she had seen through her bedroom window as she was changing, the sky was covered with clouds as grey as Sirius Black's eyes had once been, and it was certainly dark enough for her to blend in, with her dark clothes and tied up hair, everything made to be inconspicuous.

"Are you sure you'll be right on your own?"

She turned to the voice that had addressed her. Remus stood by troll's foot umbrella stand that to this day remains to be replaced, a worried look marring his features.

"It's just a house scout, Remus," she smiled. "I'll be fine."

"It's a Death Eater house scout," he said, frowning. "It could very well still be dangerous. You should go with someone."

"Remus, you've been saying that every time you see me off for a solo mission. I'll be fine."

"You can't stop me from doing it. I still think you should have someone with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is busy."

"I'll go with you."

"You're needed here. Besides, I've done missions on my own before, as you very well know."

"Know the fact and resent it, too," Remus muttered to himself. "You've never been in a Death Eater house on your own before," he said to Hermione.

"No one's been in the Malfoy Mansion over a year, Remus."

"That doesn't make a difference, Hermione. Voldemort has been in that house. What if you set off a curse, or something?" he challenged, eyebrows pulling in even further and eyes suddenly flooding with concern. "It could save your life if someone was there to do the counter-curse."

She considered that for a moment, her eyes downcast, and he immediately regretted it. Immediately regretted reminded her that nearly a year ago, she had not one, but two people around to do the counter-curse for her.

"I know," she conceded at last. "I know. But I know well enough where a curse might be, or what it might look like. I was taught well." She smiled at him.

He sighed.

"Looks like I'm not getting you to change your mind about this."

He walked over to her, buttoned up her coat to the collar, then pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful," he murmured. His head was resting on the crown of hers, and her face was pressed against his chest, and she wished she could stay there in that moment forever, enveloped in his warmth and his heartbeat.

"I will," she murmured back.

"Find your way back, won't you?"

"I will."

He let her go, and she didn't know if she should be feeling the uneasy sense of being released into the dangerous unknown or not. She pulled away, opened the door, but stopped as she was walking through.

"You should get to bed, Remus," she said, looking back at him. "It's late."

"Alright. Take care."

"I will."

She turned and walked out the door.

..oOo..

'Hermione,' Molly exclaimed happily, seeing the young girl's figure at the kitchen door at dinner. 'Come in dear, sit down.'

Hermione walked in, giving Molly a tentative, grateful smile. She sat down next to Remus, whose smile told her this was a step in the right direction.

The smile stayed on her face for the rest of the night, gradually growing, when Remus made a joke, when Kingsley reminisced about Tonks' pink hair and occasional duck bill, when Molly reprimanded Arthur with love in her eyes. And at the very end, at last, at long last, as she caught George spooning salt into Molly's evening tea, Hermione laughed.

It was only a tiny laugh, just a giggle, suppressed for George's safety, but in that small sound, Remus felt the world right itself again.

..oOo..

'Quick and clean then come back, okay?' Remus said, putting on his stern face, which Hermione chuckled at.

'Yes, Remus, I know,' she conceded, letting him drape her coat over her shoulders. 'Draco Malfoy is especially easy to smuggle out of an abandoned Malfoy Manor when he's willing and only mildly injured.'

'Still, be careful,' he said, as he pulled her into a hug.

'Of course,' she smiled. 'I'll see you soon.'

..oOo..

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Hermione squealed as she grabbed the thick book and skipped over her notes and books over to Remus. "I've got something!"

"Ms Granger, please," Severus Snape drawled over at her from his position behind a mahogany desk. "Judging from the amount of times it has been used prior to the house becoming the Headquarters, this library is used to silence. I'd appreciate it if you could keep respect of that silence."

"I'm sorry…Professor." She wasn't sure what to call him now that she was unofficially out of Hogwarts. "I was just excited."

"How so?" Remus asked from her side.

Hermione turned around so fast her hair nearly whipped Remus in the face.

"I found something!" She went on to explain her discovery, and the subsequent theory she had developed, gesturing wildly with her arms. Remus, though he did listen to her theory, couldn't help but be amused by her enthusiasm and excitement.

..oOo..

Coat buttoned: check.

Warm hug: check.

'Stay safe,' Remus murmured in her ear.

Safety request: check.

Hermione ticked them off in her head, one by one, the things he always did when seeing her off for a mission. She smiled.

'I will. I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

Goodbye: check.

..oOo..

Remus made sure to lock the door to his room and cast a Muffliato before he broke down.

 _"_ _Stay safe," he said, as he held open the door for her and the others._

 _"_ _I will," she smiled and replied._

After the many missions she had gone on and returned from, he still came to see her off after every single one, and always asked her to stay safe every time. And every single time he was there to meet her when she got back, always there to envelop her in a hug to help her deal with whatever horrors she had faced, before rushing her off to tend to whatever injuries she had amassed that time.

And he was only glad that she did return. Every single time.

 _'_ _Remus…' George said. 'Remus, I'm so sorry.'_

Until the day she didn't.

..oOo..

It wasn't until an hour later, after he had fixed up his destroyed room, that he realized that he hadn't said goodbye. And neither did she.

She never had.

..oOo..

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Leave a reciew :)**


End file.
